In recent years metal baseball and softball bats have been used in increasing numbers. These metal bats are provided with the usual knob at the end thereof to assist the batter in holding the bat and it is desirable that the knob be fixed to the metal bat body in a high strength manner with a minimum likelihood of becoming detached therefrom.